An itty bitty kitty
by wolfie79
Summary: I was a normal girl. I had a family, and a little sister. I went to Freddy fazbear's pizzeria. And I am a victim of the purple guy. An itty bitty kitty.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY, ma wolves! I had many ideas for a fnaf story, and I found the time to write this. Also, look out for a story soon, another fnaf one called 'change;. **

**Bye, my pack, and enjoy the story!**

**(And of course, I own NOTHING! (well, I am writing a book. that's something))**

I was watching my little sister, playing, laughing, and having a great time. It was her birthday, after all. I was on a stool, watching, but not participating. I was eleven. Too old for those kiddy songs. But I loved my sister, who is turning six today, so I came when she asked me to come. I checked my watch. My mom would be back in a few minutes, and I wanted to see if they had an arcade. Minutes later, as I had guessed, our mom came. I asked her, and went off to find someone who worked there. I needed directions.

I saw a guy in an official looking attire. it had a badge, and the logo on it. His hair was purple, but I thought it was dyed. " Is there an arcade here?" I asked him. He turned to me. He smiled. "Of course. would you follow me?" He asked. "Sure." I said, fidgeting my hands. I was funny and friendly, but sometimes shy. This was one of those 'sometimes'. I followed him down a hall, and then down another. He opened a door, and gestured for me to go in.

Stepping in, I felt a hand on my back, and then a hard shove, making me fall down. I whipped my head around. The purple man was standing over me, a murderous grin plastered on his face, a demonic look in his eyes, and a knife in one of his hands. I gasped, and his grin got wider. I rapidly scooted back, farther away. He simply walked forward, flipping the knife around in his hand. "Well, look at that." His voice. It was actually not as demonic as the situation. It sounded like any other man.

" A scared kitty." He said. I remembered I was wearing an orange cat beanie. I was rounded into a corner. Trapped.

"A scared, itty bitty kitty." He looked like he had an idea, because he paused and thought for literally a moment. He raised the knife. "An itty bitty kitty." Were the last words I heard, before the knife was quickly lowered, and the world went black, into a world of hurt.

**(I'M NOT DONE! MORE 2 DA CHAPTER!) **

My body was still screaming in pain when my eyes opened. I felt... wet. I saw my hands drenched in blood. I lifted my head (I was leaned against a wall.) and saw the purple man. He was shuffling through a few costumes. He eyed one, and picked it up. He walked to me. I was terrified. "An itty bitty kitty." and the world went black again.


	2. Chapter 2- now my life is Rosie

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know, Chica! I'm not a doctor!"

"Bonnie, Chica, stop fighting. She's waking up."

My eyes were slowly opening. My body hurt less. "W-where a-am I?" I asked, my vision being blurry. " you're safe." Was my answer. My vision had cleared, and I saw three animatronics: Bonnie, chica, and Freddy. I sat up. "What happened?" I asked. They exchanged glances. " erm... I'd think you should look yourself." Was Bonnie's answer. I looked at myself, and the sight greatly surprised me. I had furry, orange paws. I rapidly looked at my body. Same, orange and furry. I realized I had a tail, too. "What?! W-what happened to me?!" I exclaimed.

Freddy sighed. "You were a victim." He started. "Of Vincent." He said. "Or the purple man." Bonnie added.

"Like all of us..." Chica trailed off.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "We were once human, too." She said. "Like you." I looked at her with disbelief. "So I'm an animatronic?" I asked. "Forever?" "Yes, lass. Yes." A new voice spoke up. A human figure, with red hair (like the orange type) walked up. " why are you not in your human form?" The redhead asked.

"Well, we wanted her to know. We didn't want to hide our identity." Chica said. She closed her eyes momentarily, and transformed into a blonde, with yellow eyes. The others did the same process. Bonnie became a human with short black hair that had a purplish-blue stipe near the front. Freddy had short brown hair. "Aren't you Foxy?" I asked. "Yes." Was the answer. "We can't stay human for too long, for about an hour." Freddy notified me. "We need to get you ready for the day." Chica said. "Do you remember your name?" Foxy asked. I searched my mind.

"...no..." I said. "We need to think of a name for her." Bonnie said. " how about Rosie, lass?" Foxy suggested. "I like it." I said. "Now that's settled, foxy, can you find a box?" Chica said. He sped off. "We have to make you look like you arrived from a company or something." She explained to me. Minutes later, foxy called for us. Chica helped me get used to moving while the other's got up to help Foxy. "Mr. Fazbear will be here at 6:30. We have to be at the stage by 6:00." My eyes glanced up to a clock on the wall. 5:30. We walked over to the back door. A box was open. "In ye go, lass." Foxy said, in his animatronic form. I stepped inside the box, and sat down. Bonnie went behind me, and flicked a hidden switch. "Act deactivated. As in, not moving." He told me. I nodded, and closed my eyes as the box was closed. I heard some thudding, and the box was pushed outside.


End file.
